De flanes y fábricas de lácteos
by Narzisseblume
Summary: "Si te dejo que me hagas un hijo o un flan, lo que cuaje primero pero que sea con tu leche." El piropo más osado que había leído en su vida. Y de repente ya tiene a un precioso espécimen mandando mensajes y flirteando con él. EreRi/Lenguaje vulgar/One-Shot.


Esta historia surgió porque en mi país hay una página donde suben fotos de soldados y de marinos muy guapos y bueno, el público femenino se ha desvivido haciéndoles piropos muy de albañiles. Además es un regalo a mi precioso Hobbit fundashi; aquí tienes a tu pareja preferida. Gracias por la idea y por dejarme decirte guarradas para incomodarte.

Resumen: " _Si te dejo que me hagas un hijo o un flan, lo que cuaje primero pero que sea con tu leche."_ El piropo más osado que había leído en su vida. Y de repente ya tiene a un precioso espécimen mandando mensajes y flirteando con él. EreRi/Lenguaje vulgar.

Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, claramente mucho shippeo cósmico, insinuaciones homosexuales.

El que en pan piensa, es porque hambre tiene…

[1]

\- Dios, odio al cejotas con toda mi alma – claramente Levi lo murmura, si alguien más de la oficina llegara a escucharlo y llegar a oídos de su jefe, seria irrevocablemente despedido.

Y no, no quería perder su tan apreciado puesto. Encontrar un lugar donde te paguen bien por seis horas al día de Lunes a Viernes obviamente era la puta gloria.

\- Mejor que ni te escuche Mike o Jean porque correrán a decirle – susurra una voz amigable y bastante conocida a su lado.

Levi le sonríe abiertamente, como a pocas personas puede mostrarle ese gesto tan sincero de su parte, aprovecha que están solos para que nadie más vea esa sonrisa.

\- Podrías al menos tocar o avisar que estas detrás, gruñona – regaña fingiendo seriedad. La chica a su lado lo codea amigablemente.

\- Pero gracias a dios es viernes – dice ella, con un suspiro relajado escapándose de sus labios.

\- Ajá. Y el lunes comienzan las auditorias – responde con pesar.

Cada seis meses la empresa de tecnología Sina Corp, regentada por el magnate en comunicaciones Rod Reiss recibía una notificación por parte de las consultorías y hacienda para realizar el monitoreo general de las finanzas de cada sucursal del país.

Levi como contador a cargo de todo eso, tenía que verse obligado a pasar el resto del día junto a Erwin y su equipo de finanzas para que las cuentas cuadraran de manera correcta evitando así problemas financieros y legales.

\- Ni que lo digas – Isabel suspira, esta vez derrotada.

\- Farlan me dijo que quería llevarte a la playa este fin de semana – confiesa Levi olvidándose de la promesa a su amigo de guardar el secreto.

El cumpleaños de su mejor amiga era este sábado pero ella decidió no hacer nada porque quería pasarlo única y exclusivamente con su novio. Levi no se sintió desplazado en absoluto, Isabel finalmente tenía a su primer novio luego de intentos fallidos de salir con alguien, y Farlan era un buen chico, se habían hecho amigos con una facilidad abrumadora, el rubio no era de esos tipos petulantes y arrogantes por saberse apuesto, por el contrario, tenía una carácter dócil y alegre, justo como Isabel.

\- ¡Qué! – chilla de repente con sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre Levi.

\- Si, y no le digas que te dije. Me matará. – Isabel menea la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

\- Claro que no, es un lindo detalle. Por eso lo amo tanto.

Bla, bla, bla. Horas después, el turno de salida para todos en la oficina resonaba en las cabezas de los empleados. Los primeros en salir fueron los chicos de Recursos Humanos; Mike, Nanaba, Erd y Gunter. Luego se fueron los Ingenieros en Sistemas y técnicos, para finalmente llegar al área de finanzas y contabilidad, donde Levi tomaba su abrigo negro junto a su bufanda, hacía un frío tremendo.

Petra pasó a su lado, una menuda chica de enormes ojos azules y cabellera rubia ceniza junto a Auruo y Erwin quien los acompañaba en una charla amena.

Los tres se despidieron con la mano al aire y Levi respondió el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. A pesar de llevar laborando siete años para Sina Corp no mantenía mas comunicación que la estrictamente laboral. Excepto con Isabel, su amiga y casi hermana. A ella la conocía desde que estaban en preparatoria y prácticamente entraron a trabajar al mismo tiempo gracias a la ágil de Kenny Ackerman, su tío, quien conocía a los Reiss a profundidad. Levi prefería no saber en qué sentido.

\- Hora de ir a casa – sale del ascensor.

En el estacionamiento ya no hay ningún auto. Por eso le gusta salir al último, evita el barullo del horario de la salida y con tranquilidad puede maniobrar su precioso Mercedes GLE negro. No le gustaban los autos familiares, empero, desde que Mikasa vivía con él, tuvo que deshacerse de su hermoso Bentley para comprar algo más ad hoc a las necesidades de la adolescentes.

Entra en el auto, la calidez que lo recibe es reconfortante, por lo que sin más dilación se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, cierra las puertas con seguro y pone en marcha el motor. Se echa un ligero vistazo por el retrovisor, lo único que advierte en el espejo son unas grandes ojeras que ni Dios en la cruz le perdonaría. Tenía que dejar Netflix por un rato, lo estaba enviciando demasiado.

[2]

Mikasa Ackerman saluda al recién llegado con una voz aburrida mientras continua sus actividades en la Mac que le regaló Levi el año pasado.

\- ¿Ya cenaste algo, mocosa? – cuestiona Levi, parece que desinteresado más en el fondo le preocupa la alimentación de la chiquilla, es su hermana menor después de todo.

\- Noup, estaba esperándote – contesta ella echándole una mirada aburrida como toda su persona.

Su hermana vivía con él desde el año pasado, luego de la muerte de su madre, Kuchel. La adolescente apenas alcanzaba los quince años pero era una chica muy inteligente y hermosa como todos los Ackerman. Levi estaba plenamente orgulloso de ella y se lo hacía saber de vez en cuando, muy pocas ocasiones realmente. Ellos dos no eran de muchas palabras cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo, sabían que si pasaba algo malo, se tendrían uno al otro.

Levi agradecía tener la mayoría de edad junto a un trabajo estable para hacerse cargo de Mikasa, de lo contrario estarían penando. Bueno, no tanto, Kenny era un hombre de negocios que ganaba muy bien, tal vez a Levi podía verlo morir de hambre mas no a su sobrina favorita.

\- Oh vaya - dice Levi sorprendido, dejando la bufanda, su portafolio y el abrigo colgados en la percha cuidadosamente.

Echa un vistazo a conciencia al apartamento que comparte con Mikasa. Afortunadamente su hermana estaba igual de loca que él en cuestión a la limpieza y no generaba problemas si él llegaba tarde del trabajo, porque ella se encargaba de que todo estuviese limpio e impoluto a su llegada. Hasta cocinaba, sin duda alguna, Mikasa era una magnifica hermana menor.

No daba problemas, era la numero uno en todas la escuela, parecía que no tenía novio, aunque si bastantes pretendientes que rechazaba olímpicamente. Orgulloso a mas no poder de la fémina.

\- Bien, ¿qué hay para cenar entonces? – Levi entra a la cocina. Frunce el ceño, no hay nada en la estufa eléctrica, revisa el refrigerador y tampoco encuentra comida más que la despensa de la semana.

\- No cenaremos aquí, tú me invitaras a cenar. En la Avenida Rose hay un local de hot-dogs y hamburguesas al estilo alemán. Quiero ir – Levi sale de la cocina a paso apresurado.

En los ojos de Mikasa no halla nada más que pura y llana sinceridad.

\- ¿Si, si? – Mikasa se acerca a él tímidamente. Ella no actuaba así, por lo regular su tacto era frío y distante.

Levi achina los ojos, algo andaba mal ahí.

\- ¿Y que gano yo a cambio? – se cruza de brazos fingiendo estar indignado. Mikasa bate las pestañas como toda mujer que quiere conseguir algo por la vía rápida.

Mikasa se posiciona frente a él, y entonces resaltan los diez centímetros de más que posee. Porque Levi es muy bajito y odia serlo.

\- Soy tu hermana, no deberías ponerme condiciones – ella esboza una sonrisa mostrando su perfectos y blancos dientes. Levi se bate a duelo con su mirada.

La Ackerman no se queda atrás.

[3]

Estaba a punto de reventar. El mentado lugar servía unas hamburguesas de puta madre. Y ahora sabia porque su hermanita estaba insistente en ir a aquel sitio.

Había una mesera de nariz aguileña, ojos azules y cabellera rubia que se paseaba por el establecimiento con una mirada seria y aburrida, una versión de Mikasa mas grande y blonda, por supuesto.

En todo momento la azabache se sonrojaba cuando la mesera con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba a su mesa a dejarles la comida o las bebidas. Quien sabe como pero la rubia había conseguido lo que pocos en la vida de Mikasa; hacerla sonrojar.

\- ¿Levi, puedo usar tu cuenta de Facebook? – Mikasa entra a su habitación sin tocar y prácticamente con una orden lejos de preguntar con amabilidad.

Levi estaba echado en la cama de espaldas mostrando una barriga de hamburguesas y cerveza. Si, había cenado delicioso, y por Dios, no quería si quiera moverse, estaba muy a gusto en su posición.

Embriagado por tanta grasa y ligeramente adormilado asintió. Mikasa entonces se fue cerrando la puerta muy despacito y dejándolo descansar.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a brotar desde el horizonte, Levi se despereza en la cama cual gato, estirándose y escuchando crujir sus huesos deliciosamente.

Los sábados no hacían mucho. Iban al cine a ver películas, a caminar charlando con su vecino Armin, un joven veterinario que paseaba los perros de sus clientes y aconsejaba a Mikasa sobre el cuidado de su cobaya Bruce, una maldita rata – como él la llamaba- que no dejaba de enchincharle las pelotas.

Pero antes, como quería darle una ojeada a su Facebook. Y también ser el primero o uno de los primeros en felicitar a Isabel.

Sacó el Ipad de debajo de su almohada, por suerte la porquería estaba con la pila al ochenta por ciento. Fue directamente al icono de Facebook e inicio sesión.

Al menos le tomó cinco minutos escribir una escueta pero significativa felicitación a su amiga pelirroja. Isabel ya había hecho una publicación; una foto de ella junto a Farlan sentados en la arena y sonrientes. Isabel colocó al pie de la impresión una cita de Pablo Neruda súper ridícula y etiquetó a Farlan. Obviamente el rubio comentó con muchos emojis de corazón y caritas con corazones en los ojos y un bobo: "Te amo, princesa". Pff. Por eso odiaba a las parejas como ellos. Todos melosos, derramando miel por cada poro.

Levi sigue en el chisme de las demás cuentas de sus amigos.

Hanji Zoe, su amiga de la universidad que estaba en Brasil por una investigación con Moblit, un desafortunado que la seguía a todas partes del mundo, recientemente había publicado la foto de una tribu amazona, Levi le da like y prosigue en su tarea de chismear a fondo a sus amigos del trabajo y ex compañeros de la universidad.

La que dio la sorpresa fue Petra al subir la foto de un ultrasonido y hacer hincapié en que ella y el estúpido de Auruo estaban embrazados. Les llovieron felicitaciones, incluido su jefe, Erwin, que con toda la melosidad del mundo había comentado con emojis de bebé y biberones.

Levi le da me encanta a las múltiples opciones que tiene Facebook para reaccionar a un estado. No era de muchas palabras así que con un _felicidades_ bastaba.

Todo iba de maravilla, entre que se enteraba que Mike junto con Nanaba habían ido a la feria, Armin el veterinario daba en adopción a una camada de gatos, Jean y su novio Marco subían una foto de su aniversario, le llegó una notificación.

A Eren Jaeger le gusta tu comentario.

¿Pero qué diablos?

Eren Jaeger respondió a tu comentario.

Levi frunce las cejas. ¿Quién demonios era Eren Jaeger y por qué estaba pululando en su Facebook?

Sin más opciones, Levi le da clic a la notificación y esta lo redirige al supuesto comentario. Entonces la mandíbula se le abre de la impresión.

Había una foto de un chico. Pero no cualquier chico, no, que va. Era el chico más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. Sí, señor. De esos que obviamente un gay como él necesitaban en su cama.

Carraspea incomodo por tales pensamientos. Empero, maldiciooon. El sujeto estaba re bueno. RE BUENO.

Levi echa una ojeada al tal Eren Jaeger.

En la foto Eren posa en uniforme militar camuflado color verde, un chaleco antibalas puesto completamente negro, cargando una ametralladora o eso suponía que era. El chico tiene una sonrisa fenomenal, de comercial. Con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes mirando hacia la cámara y una deliciosa piel de bronceado natural. Aprecia unas facciones finas que no le hacen perder la masculinidad, al contrario, el mentón fuerte y cuadrado le confiere un aura seductora, aunado a esa mirada de depredador.

Parece que Eren sabe lo que tiene y como usarlo, porque esa simple foto tiene tres mil me gusta y quinientos comentarios.

Ese chico había mojado las bragas de todas las féminas y el repudio del público masculino. Si hasta el propio Levi se sentía intimidado. Y el chico además de todo parecía ser alto, muy alto, no tanto como Erwin pero si al menos con un respetable metro ochenta y tantos.

Dios.

Levi baja la mirada hasta los comentarios. Y lo que ve le sorprende.

Todos los comentarios rebasan la vulgaridad. TODOS.

 _Con mi boca dulce y esa mirada de ternura si te ando deslechando la venuda._

 _Tus ojos son dos uvas, tu boca una manzana que rica ensalada de frutas haríamos con esa banana_

 _Ojala fuera fusil para que me tuvieras entre tus manos. Aunque más me gustaría. Yo tener, lo que te cuelga ahí abajo_

 _Papacito… Me gustaría ir a Honduras, también a Guatemala, pero lo que más me gustaría es que me hicieras morder la almohada._

 _Tus hijos en mi cara, en las nalgas o en la espalda. Donde quieras mi amor._

 _Contigo sin condón._

 _Bendita la gota de agua que regó la planta de algodón que formó parte del hilo que confeccionó ese rico calzón que ha de apretar ese suculento paquetón._

Cada piropo subía de tono y parecía que las chicas realmente no se avergonzaban. Sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre y se hunde en la cama, sintiendo pena ajena por algunas y diversión por otras, que a pesar de todo sacaban más de una risa con sus ocurrencias.

Pero no entendía por qué ese chico le había dado…

OH POR DIOS.

 _Levi Ackerman: Estás como quieres morenito, si te dejo que me hagas un hijo o un flan, lo que cuaje primero pero que sea con tu leche._

Ese comentario se hizo a las 12 am. Y él no….

¡Mikasa!

Levi arroja el Ipad a la cama, haciendo aspavientos con las manos comienza a hiperventilar. Dios, Dios, Dios. Es gay sí, pero nunca había lanzado un piropo a ningún hombre en sus cortos veintiocho años de vida. Tuvo parejas, unas cinco quizá, no todas duraderas, él se consideraba más del tipo respetable, soñador quizá. Nunca se comportó como un guarro, ni siquiera en la cama.

Y ahora Mikasa lo había dejado ver como un guarro con boca de albañil. Seguro que el tal Eren se había encabronado y con toda la razón. Esperaba que al menos el insulto no fuera tan cruel. Ya había recibido insultos antes por parte de sus compañeros de primaria, de algún modo estaba amaestrado.

Levi vuelve a tomar el Ipad con manos temblorosas, y con los nervios a flor de piel abre la notificación otra vez y lee la respuesta.

 _Eren Jaeger: Pues no te puedo hacer un hijo pero si podríamos tener una fábrica de lácteos con tanta leche que te tengo guardada, precioso._

Listo, Levi jamás de los jamases se había sonrojado tanto, lleva las manos a sus mejillas. Arden de vergüenza. Dios, iba a matar a su hermana.

Suficiente internet por hoy. No iba a revisar más.

Antes de salirse de su cuenta, lee el nombre de la página donde al parecer cada mes suben fotos de soldados de diferentes partes del país.

 **Cuerpo Especial de Reconocimiento Alemania/Francia.**

Ahh, entonces los chicos mostrados eran franceses y alemanes. Muy interesante.

[4]

Levi había hablado seriamente con Mikasa al respecto. Y ella se defendió diciéndole que no había sido intencional. Si bien ella no tenía cuenta de Facebook porque la acosaban sus pretendientes, no pensó que comentar la foto de un chico guapo afectaría de suma manera a su hermano.

Días después Levi recibió un mensaje por inbox.

 _Eren Jaeger dice:_

 _Hola bonito. Espero estés bien, sólo quería enviarte un saludo y por supuesto, felicitarte por tu piropo tan encantador. La verdad es el único que me gustó._

Levi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en plena auditoria que hasta Erwin se lo había hecho notar.

Obviamente respondió. Porque nadie lo deja perturbado y se sale con la suya.

 _Levi Ackerman dice:_

 _No fui yo, todo ha sido un malentendido. Le prestó la cuenta a mi hermanita y ella escribió esa guarrada. Disculpa su atrevimiento, honestamente no pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Lo siento, de nuevo._

Eren lo dejo en visto alrededor de dos días. Levi estaba que echaba humo de las orejas.

El morenazo de fuego respondió con evidente sarcasmo de que no creía que eso fuera cierto. Y Levi como no queriendo la cosa le sacó conversación.

El mes terminó con Levi prendado al móvil durante sus descansos, los fines de semana y las noches de Netflix se convirtieron en noches conversando con el alemán Eren Jaeger que hablaba muy bien inglés y francés.

Él le explicó que no le gustaban las mujeres tanto como los hombres y que si bien decidió no molestarse por comentarios soeces, el suyo fue el que más le agrado, cuando chequeo su perfil le gustó tanto que decidió responderle.

Levi no entendía que le había gustado de él. Su foto de perfil era tan simplona; usaba un chándal azul claro y un suéter tweed negro, sentado al estilo indio y unas gafas de montura negra. Mikasa había tomado esa foto, insistente hasta el cansancio ya que su anterior foto de perfil era una pila de libros y ella le había mencionado lo soso y anticuado que era eso.

Eren quedó encantado con él sin embargo. Y Levi se dejó llevar ese mes y los que vinieron.

\- ¿Con quién hablas tanto? – protesta Mikasa en una pregunta mientras mantiene sus ojos grises más obscuros que los de Levi en la pantalla. Está jugando The Last Of Us al tiempo que Levi reía con la mirada sobre su móvil.

\- Con Eren.

\- ¿Eren? – ella frunce el ceño unos minutos hasta que sus neuronas se conectan unas a otras y entonces todo hace clic: - Ah, el soldadito.

\- Generaloberst* - menciona Levi con acento alemán. Ella revira los ojos.

\- ¿Y eso significa?

\- General.

\- Pff, ¿y alguna día se conocerán?

Desanimado, Levi deja caer el móvil a su lado, no estaba seguro de eso. Eren no había mencionado nada sobre conocerse. Habían pasado seis meses ya y aunque no quisiera decírselo, la verdad es que se moría por conocerlo.

En ese instante le llegó una notificación a su Iphone, era un mensaje de Eren.

 _Me gustaría conocerte. Decidí pedir una baja permanente, ya he cumplido con todo lo necesario y mi padre está orgulloso. Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera. ¿Te gustaría?_

Levi temblequea unos segundos. ¿Conocerse? ¿Era una jodida broma?

 _Yo…, claro que sí. También quiero conocerte, Eren Jaeger._

[5]

El sexo nunca le supo tan placentero como con Eren, que era un guarro completo. Y vaya que hacer uso de lenguaje vulgar en la cama era un afrodisiaco muy estimulante.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que Mikasa no estuviera en casa, de lo contrario el trauma no la dejaría vivir como una adolescente normal. Es que gimió tan alto el nombre de ese maldito alemán que estaba seguro que todo el edificio lo escuchó.

Ya se imaginaba las reprimendas de la vieja María su vecina de arriba, de las lesbianas de al lado; Ymir e Historia. Y no podía importarle menos. Estaba sumamente feliz.

\- ¿Otra ronda, precioso? – Levi respinga sorprendido, Eren le ha soltado una nalgada dolorosa y excitante provocándole un ronroneo de placer.

\- Quiero que cumplas lo que dijiste. Eso de la fábrica de lácteos, creo que me haría bien tener mi propio negocio.

Eren lo mira confundido por unos momentos hasta que una risa sensual brota de esa boca apetitosa.

\- Eres todo un encanto – dice para luego abalanzarse al menudo cuerpo que yace debajo del suyo devorándolo por completo.


End file.
